heirchroniclesfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:Kamikaze839
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Madison Moss page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Trellar (help forum | blog) 00:25, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Admin Rights? Hey Kamikaze839. I would like to request administrator rights on the wiki here. I know you're probably gonna think "Who is this guy and how do I know he won't just vandalise the wiki?". Well you can check out any of my other wiki's I have admin on: Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel Bartimaeus Trilogy Michael Vey KKC. I see alot of potential in this wiki and I would really like to work alot on it. If you could get back to me? [[User:Corey_Chambers|Cheers! Corey Chambers]] 01:52, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Wiki URL Hey :) just letting you know that you may want to go ahead and request a move of the wiki since a fourth book is soon to be released and it ain't be a trilogy anymore. These usually take about a week or so to be reviewed so you may want to go ahead and do that asap. If you don't know where to go then just hoping the chat on Community Central and a member there can point you in the right direction. :) If you can it would be best to move the wiki to something like "heirchronicles.wikia.com" Hope I'm not bothering you.. [[User:Corey_Chambers|Cheers! Corey Chambers]] 02:40, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Re: Re: URL I'll contact A staff member tomorrow about it. (I'm actually posing from my phone right now so I doubt chat will work on it) . Also have you given any consideration into giving me admin? There's tons I can do for the wiki if you do. :) [[User:Corey_Chambers|Cheers! Corey Chambers]] 03:41, August 23, 2013 (UTC) Administrator Rights Hey! I just wanted to ask again if you could promote me to Admin. I know a lot about MediaWiki and wiki design, organisation and I really believe that I can do alot of good for the wiki! If you could please get back to me on this matter. Cheers! [[User:Corey Chambers| •'Corey Chambers'•]][[User talk:Corey Chambers| •'My Talk'•]][[User:Velthur| •'My Bot'•]] 05:51, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Admin/Crat Thanks for giving me admin Amd bureaucrat. It's night right now and I'm about to get off for bed so tomorrow after school I'll start on a new theme :) Cheers! [[User:Corey Chambers| •'Corey Chambers'•]][[User talk:Corey Chambers| •'My Talk'•]][[User:Velthur| •'My Bot'•]] 02:48, September 17, 2013 (UTC)